Pink
by EnvyIsMySin
Summary: Red and white. Together they make pink. Iracebeth and Mirana were not always so different. Follow the two queens through childhood, until they completely part.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Obviously I own none of the characters, only the writing, and bits and pieces of the plot**.

**A/N: This was conjured up last night at around midnight, so that's partially why it's so short. Also**, **it's just the prologue. I'm already almost done with Chapters 1 and 2, and I've finished Chapter 3. Yes, I work in an erratic order. Anyways, Enjoy! :3**

**

* * *

  
**

Red splashed on white, blood of a dove; Crims and Marmoreal.

What people seemed to have forgotten, though, is that red and white make pink. They blend; no huge difference can be found.

The two sisters weren't always so different, so stark in contrast.

Iracebeth was not always the "_Bluddy Behg Hid" _we know now. She was never like her sister; but she was not always sinister, was not born with Evil prowling inside her, hiding in the shadows of the soul. She started with the bit of badness and the bit of goodness, and the whole lot of muchness that every child starts out with. It was Life, and Time that helped Evil to grow, to blossom, enveloping her under its shadowy wings. It overrode her, consumed her, gnawed away at her core, blocking out light and reason, until she fianlly had to succumb to the darkness. From there, no return was possible.

Mirana, dear, sweet Mirana also has her flaws. Evil nor Good did not consume her alone. She forced Good upon her, as she could feel Evil lurking; in the empty corridors, the quiet rooms, the dark of night. She pushed herself too far into the light, much too far for anyone to go. Evil never does leave one's soul, though. It's still there, waiting until Mirana breaks, like a porcelain doll.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hopefully, I'll add chapter one soon. Review please?**

**Thanks for reading this!**

**~Mirana  
**


	2. Who Will Rule?

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the characters.**

**A/N: So this is chapter 1. I'm sorry that it's so short, I don't have the greatest attention span, and trying to make it longer would've just killed it. I'll try to make chapter 2 or 3 longer! Don't kill me please ^^ So anyways, here you go!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Mirana laughed and cooed as her family walked through the gardens of Marmoreal, where they were staying for two weeks. She was nestled in her mother's arms, her hazel eyes peering up curiously at the garden. One of her pale arms floated up to touch her mother's neck. Her mother looked down, her eyes shining, and cooed kind and adoring words that were incomprehensible to the little baby.

Walking alongside her parents and baby sister, Iracebeth fumed. Why did her _sister_ get all the attention, and not her? It did not seem fair in the six year old's mind. As suddenly as Iracebeth had started to get more attention from everyone, it was whisked away from under her fingertips, by no other than her flesh and blood, Mirana.

"She will be a great ruler." Iracebeth heard her father murmur to her mother. The small girl's chest puffed out in pride. She would make her parents proud.

"Yes, our daughter will rule with her heart. She seems so kind and pure already." the fair-haired lady responded, staring fondly at the little baby that resembled her so well in her arms. Iracebeth deflated, her large head tinting pink. How dare her sister take the crown from her! The imaginary dark cloud over her seemed to grow, enveloping her the same way Absolem's mist from his hookah surrounded him; swirling, ever-changing.

She glared at her parents, crossing her arms over her small chest with a huff. They didn't even notice her! It was all Iracebeth could do to not throw a tantrum right then and there, which would most likely get her sent straight back to Crims. She held it in- because she was, no matter what anyone thought, enjoying her time in Marmoreal, and she was _not_ going to let her sister ruin that for her.

As they continued through the garden, dusk settled upon the land, giving everything a darker aura. While she walked, Iracebeth got her delight out of swatting at the fireflies that lit up the night like little stars, trying to catch them between her cupped hands. She _almost_ forgot about how she had lost the crown. Almost. It was still in the back of her mind, like an approaching storm.

Iracebeth wished she could stay in Marmoreal longer, to get away from everything else. To be six again. Little did the child know, but Marmoreal would be her downfall, in the end. It would also belong to the little white-haired baby in her mother's arms, along with the crown.

Mirana cooed again, looking over at her sister. Iracebeth just huffed and turned away, forgetting about the fireflies. It was _her_ crown, not Mirana's. And anyone who disagreed, off with their heads!

* * *

**A/N: Do you like it? Also, do you think this is going anywhere? Please let me know! Review?**

**Thanks again for reading this!**

**~Mirana  
**


End file.
